Wallflower
Wallflower Blush, or simply Wallflower, is a female pony who appears as the main antagonist in the Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Series hour-long special Forgotten Friendship. She is a student at Ponyville and the founder of its gardening club. However, she was led astray by Dark Spyro, who tempted her by promising her that he could teach her to control her powers, in return for her unwavering loyalty and devoted apprenticeship. Role a Film Wallflower Blush and her brother Sunset Shimmer were the prince and princess of Markovia. She was a hard-headed child and was confused with who she was. Wallflower hated being told how to act. She and her brother were put through experiments to make them heroes in order to protect their family. The experiments worked, but she couldn't control them, so she ran away so she wouldn't hurt anyone. Ever since, Geo-Force has been looking for her. She traveled around very frequently. However, there are some clues to her past. When Dark Spyro had Wallflower alone with him in the episode "Forgotten Friendship", he stated that Wallflower did try to help others. He then said that on each occasion, something even worse happened as a result of using her geokinetic abilities. This is possibly the reason for her frequent travel. Wallflower fights Princess Twilight as he tries to reason with her. She angrily told Twilight (while trying to kill the Flurry Heart) that she did not want to be rescued and that she was "not some sad little girl", expressing a vast and deep-rooted anger that was not entirely directed towards him. This may be a clue to her earlier life. Personality Wallflower Blush is a quiet and introverted girl who is typically ignored and quickly forgotten by the rest of the student body, instilling her with a feeling of complete invisibility. She is initially resentful toward Princess Twilight for both being so popular and constantly ignoring her presence, but her demeanor slowly changes from bitter to remorseful during Forgotten Friendship's climax. Wallflower also has a passion for gardening, which led to her founding the school's Gardening Club. Quotes : "I've been trying to get your attention for, like, half the song." : — My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship : "I'll just finish up... in the dark." : — My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship : "I'm right here, you know." : — My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship : "Oh. That's my garden. Well, the school's garden, technically. I'm the president of the Gardening Club. I founded it, too. I'm also the only member. And the only one who's ever been to the garden. Or seen it. Or even asked about it." : — My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship : "Why should you notice me? After all, you're Sunset Shimmer. Everybody loves you now. sighs Why can't they see you haven't changed?" : — My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship : "You're ''nothing like me, and I'm not lonely, because I have... plants! That sounded less lonely in my head." : — ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship : "How am I supposed to get back at you if nothing I do matters?! ''I hate you!" : — ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship : "I'm so ashamed. When I first found the Memory Stone, I only erased little things – awkward hellos, saying the wrong thing, literally ''any public speaking..." : — ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship : "If I'm not in yearbook, would that mean I didn't exist? Hey, just kidding." : — My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Friendship to Remember : "Oh, I was still in here. But that's okay. I'm used to it." : — My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Friendship to Remember : "I'd rather be invisible or forgotten than remembered as a villain." : — My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Friendship to Remember Gallery See also * Pony with a similar name: Fuschia Blush.